


Rides and Roller Coasters

by Reb224



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Castiel, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Dean, Not Canon Compliant, Season 9, and have fun, sometime, they go to an amusement park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reb224/pseuds/Reb224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes Dean to an amusement park. Dean hates roller coasters. They have fun and Cas helps Dean with his hatred to roller coasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rides and Roller Coasters

‘Dean, will you please hurry up.’

‘Maybe if I knew where we were going, I’d be a little more enthusiastic…’

‘Well, if you hurry up you’ll find out sooner.’

***

‘Take a right here, Dean’

Dean followed the instruction. They had been driving for a few hours and for the entire journey Cas had been giving Dean directions whilst Dean followed without question…mostly. He was excited about the impromptu trip but he wasn’t about to let Cas see that, not until they arrived at least.

About 15 minutes – and a few more turns - later, Cas announced that they arrived which surprised Dean…a lot.

‘We’re going to an amusement park?’ he questioned as he glanced at the sign, hoping the nerves couldn’t he heard in his voice.

‘Yes, Dean.’ Cas replied with an excited smile.

Now, an amusement park he could deal with, it would probably be fun even, but the rides –or worse, the roller-coasters- were the problem. He was not scared of them…he just… hated the loss of control whilst he was on them. Yup, it was the loss of control, he repeated in his head, it had nothing to do with the speed or the fact that they went upside down!

‘If that’s okay with you, Dean?’ Cas asked, bringing him to the present.

He glanced at Cas, noting the worry and slight disappointment that had already appeared on his face. Dean immediately felt slightly guilty, he was ruining this for Cas and it wasn’t his fault he didn’t know about Dean’s feelings towards amusement parks. In truth, no one but Dean knew. He had snuck onto a roller coaster on a school trip to visit some aquarium thing within an amusement park. After about 10 seconds, he had felt sick and wanted to get off but he had to wait to the end where he walked off on unsteady legs before throwing up in a bin. He hadn’t gone on another since.

The expression was still on Cas’ face and Dean knew he would do anything to make Cas happy.

‘Of course it’s okay. Let’s go.’ Dean tried to say enthusiastically. It didn’t sound it to his own ears but he must have looked it as a smile appeared on Cas’ face.

‘Let’s go.’ Dean repeated.

The excited grin returned making Dean smile more naturally before he looked away to find a parking spot.

After a few minutes, they left the car and walked over to the ticket office with their hands held loosely in each other’s. They joined the small queue that had already formed despite it not even being 10 o’clock yet.

‘How much are the tickets?’

‘I’ve already got them.’ Cas said reaching into his pocket with his free hand. He handed a few pieces of paper to Dean. ‘Charlie helped me print them.’

They reached the desk and Dean handed the paper over. They were handed a map and wished a good day by a particularly chirpy assistant (who somewhat reminded Dean of Becky Rosen) before they could enter the park.

Cas quickly grabbed the map, glanced at it for a few seconds, then grabbed Dean's hand more tightly and began dragging him to where he wanted to go. Dean smiled at Cas’ antics and followed him happily.

They stopped outside a small café which they entered only for Cas to order cherry pie. They sat down to eat a slice each.

‘Now we don’t have to worry about food, what do you want to do?’ Dean asked around a mouthful of pie.

‘I think we should just walk around and do what we want.’ Cas replied.

‘That’s fine with me.’ Dean smiled.

***

The first thing they found was the dodgems and after a quick glance at each other, they ran forward and managed to get straight into two cars. Dean sent Cas a cheeky wink as the cars started to move before he sped up to crash into Cas before speeding off (well, going as fast as he could) in the other direction laughing. A few seconds later and Cas had gotten the hang of driving the car and sped off after Dean. After they had both crashed into each other a few more times, the cars began to slow and they got out of the cars and walked off the track, large grins on their faces as they were still laughing.

They next entered a small aquarium. They got their photo taken in a photo booth with an aquarium background after Cas gave Dean the puppy eyes. Dean actually liked the photos though as they both looked so happy (and Cas may have kissed Dean in one of them). They stayed in the aquarium for a while as Dean couldn’t bare to stop watching Cas’ enthralled look as he watched the different fish and mammals? He wasn’t really sure what a shark counted as.

They left after a little longer and continued to wander around; eventually deciding to buy an ice cream considering the temperature has risen whilst they’d been inside. They continued to walk around and entered the ‘thrill ride’ part of the park. Dean felt slightly apprehensive but relaxed after a few minutes as Cas didn’t seem interested in the rides. They talked easily as they walked about the Bunker: Dean wanted to build a home cinema stating that Cas still needed to be educated in films whereas Cas wanted to build a greenhouse to grow some vegetables and Dean suggested growing herbs.

A little while later they stopped for lunch each ordering a double-bacon cheese burger with a coke which they ate whilst walking.

‘Anything else you wanna do, Cas?’ Dean asked when they’d finished.

‘Apart from the obvious,’ Cas looked at Dean with a suggestive wink making Dean blush at the insinuation, ‘Some of the rides look fun. I’d like to go on a roller coaster while we are here.’

Dean gave Cas his best forced smile but Cas, being the observant ex-angel he was, noticed immediately.

‘What is it Dean?’ Cas asked, concern appearing in his voice.

‘I don’t really like rides or roller-coasters…’ Dean replied quietly, embarrassed.

There was a slight pause before Cas grabbed his other hand and looked him in the eye.

‘We don’t have to go on any of the rides. As long as I’m with you I don’t mind what we do.’ Cas responded, finishing his speech with a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

Dean smiled, questioning again how he’d found – well technically, had been found by - someone so caring and understanding.

‘I know Cas. But this is something you want to do, and I wanna do it with you. I’ll be fine. I’ve got you with me.’ Dean ended with a smile and saw Cas smile with him.

‘Are you sure Dean?’ Cas questioned like Dean knew he would.

‘Yes Cas. Now, where do you wanna go?

‘Log Flume,’ was the quick, excited reply. Dean grinned despite his nerves,

‘Let’s go.’

***

There was a slight queue when they arrived but they didn’t care as they could stand and hold hands for longer. When they were next to go on, Cas asked for a final time,

‘Are you sure, Dean?’

‘Yes. Now move your butt forward so we can start.’ Dean said and actually was sure. From the boarding point he could see the layout of the ride and didn’t really feel worried about the one drop.

They climbed into the log-cart thing with Cas in the front and Dean just behind. It set off after a few seconds and Dean was actually enjoying it, especially when a random shot of water hit Cas making them both laugh. When the drop came Dean didn’t care and even threw his arms in the air like Cas had. When they reached the bottom, they got out of the cart smiled and laughed with each other and made there way over to the photo desk where they decided to buy their photo as it made them both laugh.

Soon after, they found a ferris wheel which they both enjoyed even if it was only due to the fact they were squished together on the small bench. Dean had also dragged Cas onto on he go karts where he may or may not have let Cas win the race. They returned to the dodgems after that, stopping at other rides on the way, as it was discovered that there wasn’t a queue and they spent more time crashing into each other.

Surprisingly, when Dean looked at the time he realised they had been at the park for getting close to 7 hours and the pair decided that they should soon leave. But Dean wanted to do one last before they left. He dragged Cas by the hand through the park to one of the smaller roller coasters that he knew wouldn’t go upside down and joined the small queue. He turned to Cas and smiled,

‘Let’s do this.’ He exclaimed excited.

Cas laughed and smiled and followed him into the cart still holding hands. The cart started to move climbing up the slope before dropping and then doing the same at different heights. Dean didn’t enjoy as much as some of the other rides but was happy enough as, at each drop, Cas would raise there joined hands as they both ‘whooped’ at going down.

When the ride was over and they’d both climbed out, Cas gave Dean a hug which he immediately returned.

‘Thank you, Dean.’ Cas said softly into his ear.

‘No. Thank you, Cas. You help me so much and you’re always there if I need you. You understand me and don’t force me to do things that I don’t like even though it means you don’t get to do stuff you want. You’ve saved me so many times that I’ve lost count, Cas, and I know I don’t say it enough but I love you. You make me a want to be a better person even though you’ve already accepted me for all my faults and fears.’

He pulled away slightly from the hug to give Cas a deep kiss despite the fact he wasn’t too fond on public displays of affection. He wasn’t entirely sure where the speech had come from either, but he knew it was all the truth.

When he pulled away from the kiss he looked at Cas’ face noticing the slight glistening of his eyes.

‘I love you too Dean. I can’t understand how someone as pure as you could love me after all the mistakes I’ve made. But I'm glad, in part that I made them, because they have led me to you. I don’t know who I would be today if I hadn’t met you, Dean…I can’t imagine my life without you.’

It was Dean’s turn to have the slightly glistening eyes but he didn’t care and instead leant in to kiss Cas again.

When they finally pulled apart they smiled at each other and began to walk again, still joined by their hands.

‘Let’s go home.’

After all the years of not having a true home, they both felt that they’d found one. If not in the Bunker, then in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So...er...this is my first fanfic. I'm posting it before I get cold feet. I'm using a prompt I found on OTP Prompts on tumblr. Feedback greatly welcomed :) 
> 
> The original prompt was: Imagine Person A of your OTP drags Person B to an amusement park. Person B hates roller coasters, so Person A takes him on the kiddie rides first to break them in slowly. 
> 
> I'll post this on tumblr at : http://destiel-for-president.tumblr.com/


End file.
